Must Love Dogs - Chapter 1
by rosehallshadowsinger
Summary: Azriel discovers Elain has a new male in her life ... who has shaggy hair and a wagging tail.


The little café was nestled between the sea and the edge of the Rainbow, tucked away in a quiet square just a few blocks from Azriel's apartment. He may or may not have chosen his permanent residence in close proximity to the only shop in Velaris that imported coffee from the continent, a taste he'd acquired over his centuries of travel.

After dawn training sessions with Cassian or Rhys at the House of Wind, he would clean up and head straight to the coffee shop. It was a rare pleasure he allowed himself and a routine he looked forward to, sitting in solitude as he combed through reports. Or the even more rare pleasure of reading a book.

This was one of those mornings. Despite the day already promising to be stiflingly warm, Azriel chose to sit outdoors at his normal table. He took in the aroma of freshly ground roasted beans wafting from the café.

Most of the Inner Circle favored tea, especially his High Lady, but Azriel savored the black, bitter taste — to endless wry comments from Amren. He also savored the knowledge this was his own private retreat that no one else knew about.

As Azriel tucked into a chair, gloriously built for wings, the waitress brought out his usual mug of coffee. With a nod of thanks, he stretched his legs and crossed his ankles, taking in the serenity of the quiet morning.

But within moments of cracking open his novel — an epic tale of a Seraphim warrior that falls in love with a mortal woman who ends up saving _him_ — he heard a small ruckus.

He glanced up to see Elain walking a huge, shaggy dog. More accurately, he noted, the dog was walking her. Elain was all limbs in her still-new Fae body, the endless length of her legs a detail Azriel didn't fail to notice.

In fact, her toned calves were on full display in a shorter-than-usual sundress. Normally one for strict decorum, the heat must have won out over Elain's propriety. Cut in a feminine style of the Night Court, the gossamer fabric draped off her curves perfectly. She had slowly begun wearing the fashions more and more, and he hoped it was a sign she was settling into her new life. Azriel couldn't help but appreciate it suited her. Immensely.

His brothers teased him mercilessly over his budding infatuation with the middle Archeron sister. They commented how his shadows receded in her presence, and how he and Elain always seemed to find themselves seated next to one another at family meals. More than once Cassian waggled his eyebrows when he caught Azriel's gaze lingering. And Rhys wasn't above steering dinner conversations to Azriel's accomplishments, making him flush with embarrassment and Elain giggle as she'd ask curious questions for more detail. But Azriel knew it came from a place of wanting to see him happy — something he'd never really thought possible for himself. Until he'd met her.

Azriel had wanted to give Elain time to adjust to all the changes that came with being Made so wasn't sure how to broach courting her — if that was even something she'd want. Lucien spent all of his time in the mortal lands with a certain fiery queen, and Elain seemed genuinely happy for them. Yet still Azriel had kept a friendly distance other than whispered jokes at Rita's or finding her in the kitchen or garden to say hello when he stopped by the town house.

Thanks to an extended mission in Day, it had been several weeks since he'd last seen her. So Azriel couldn't help but watch as Elain coaxed the giant dog over to a nearby vendor, pulled a few coins out of her pocket and bought an ice cream cone with several teetering scoops.

She sat on the edge of the fountain in the square and proceeded to share the quickly melting treat: one lick for her, one for the white and gray sheepdog. Elain laughed as the cone began to drip, and she gave a delighted scream when the dog chomped down and devoured the rest. Azriel moved a hand over his mouth to hide the smile he couldn't keep from creeping across his face.

Elain looked so carefree it made his normally steady, if not dormant, heart thump in his chest. This laughing female had come so far from the hollowed shell she'd been just one year ago. He wondered if she knew the true strength of her ability to find joy again, to choose happiness when so many other choices had been stolen away.

As Elain stood to smooth out her dress, she dropped the leash and the sheepdog set off in a trot. Directly towards Azriel. The friendly giant stopped right in front of him and sat, shaggy hair covering his eyes. Azriel gave him a scratch behind his ear, observing with a grin the ice cream still on the dog's wagging tongue.

"Azriel!" Elain said, jogging over to where he sat. "I didn't realize you were back, but I'm glad to see Helion didn't steal you away from us." He raised an eyebrow in mocked incredulity in response to her impish smile.

"I see you've met Rufus," she said proudly, gesturing to the mop of bushy hair.

"We're acquainted," Azriel said, giving the mutt a good-natured ruffle.

Elain shifted from one foot to the other and trailed a long finger over the corner of her mouth, suddenly looking shy. "I don't normally eat ice cream for breakfast," she said with a small, sheepish smile on her face. "It's just so warm out, and Rufus really wanted some."

"Oh, Rufus wanted ice cream, I see," he teased. "Is he yours?"

"He's my new roommate. I just got my own place, not too far from here."

"Congratulations." Azriel noticed how the humidity pulled her hair into tighter curls, strands clinging to her neck in the muggy air. He cleared his throat and looked down to pet Rufus, much to the dog's delight.

"Nesta said I needed a guard dog for protection. And Feyre thought I should spend more time with males to get over Gra—," she stopped herself. "... to move on. By the way, did you know that my sisters always know best?" she asked with a mischievous grin. "So here we are."

Azriel felt his jaw twitching in an effort to hold back a smile. "I'm not sure Rufus is what either of them had in mind."

She leaned down conspiratorially, and the shadowsinger worked to keep his observations in check. "As it turns out, _I_ know what's best for me," she said. "And I couldn't be happier with my choice, could I, Mr. Rufus? No, I could not," she added in a silly voice to the blissfully panting dog.

"How did the two of you meet?"

Elain sat on her heels to brush the hair from Rufus's eyes. "I was helping a couple outside Velaris build a vegetable garden on their sheep farm. This floofy fellow just wasn't made for shepherding, and I could relate to not quite feeling like you're cut out for what you're supposed to be." Azriel's heart lurched at the seer's words. "We decided he'd be much more at home in the city with me, so we're both finding our way. Together."

"That's really great, Elain." He meant every word. "I live just a few blocks away," Azriel said before he could stop himself. "Since you're new in the neighborhood … maybe you could join me here sometime. If you'd want to," he added hastily.

"I'd like that," she said, a genuine smile lighting up her face.

"I'm, um, here most mornings when I'm not away," he said, clasping his hands to give them something to do.

She darted a glance at his novel, noting the departure from his usual reports. "I'll let you get back to your book. By the way, Chapter 55 is a real doozy," she added in a lowered voice. Azriel looked down at the novel and blinked, wondering what sort of book Nesta had recommend.

"We'll see you … soon, then." She bit her lip as she gave a small wave. Rufus bid Azriel goodbye in the form of a wet lick up his cheek. Elain let out a tinkling laugh that made his breath hitch.

As the pair left the café, Azriel noticed a group of well-to-do High Fae males watching Elain pass. It wasn't unusual for both males and females to admire the stunning beauty, yet she always seemed oblivious to their attentions.

One Fae was brave enough to venture a step forward. Azriel's shadows overheard him saying a smooth hello and complimenting Elain's dress. Before Azriel could consider intervening, Rufus bared his teeth and growled, forcing the males to stumble backwards. The dog took off in the opposite direction, with Elain trailing behind, a tumble of flowing curls and limbs.

"Guard dog, indeed," Azriel mused to himself as he took a sip of coffee and smugly returned to his book.  
. . .

The next morning, Azriel sat back in his chair, resting his hands on his knees and speculating whether Elain's interest in joining him had been a polite nicety. The swirling steam of his coffee matched his insides.

If he had seen any other member of the Inner Circle near the café, he would have slipped into the shadows for fear they'd know where to find him when he sought solace. So why did he invite Elain to join him? He was further gone than he'd even realized, eager to spend as much time with her as possible. But he doubted she'd take him up on his offer.

He was attempting to study a report — realizing he'd read the same page three times — when Elain rounded the corner with Rufus in tow at a bouncing gait. The dog caught sight of Azriel and began pulling his lead, urging Elain forward. Her face lit up in a blinding smile when she saw him, and Azriel felt heat coiling in his stomach.

"Good morning, Az," she said as she settled into the seat beside him. He tried to avoid the knowing smile of the lilac-hued waitress, who was aware he always sat alone.

Elain politely asked the server for a bowl of water for Rufus if it wasn't too much trouble. "And for you?" the faerie asked.

Elain smiled and wrinkled her nose. "I don't think I like coffee," she admitted. "Do you have something sweet?"

"Maybe your jasmine tea with honey?" Azriel suggested to the waitress. She bobbed her head with a wink and set off inside. Azriel quickly looked down at his papers, wondering if Elain had noticed.

"You don't like coffee?" he asked teasingly. "I don't think we can be friends, Archeron."

"It's just so bitter," she lamented with a little shudder.

"Amren implied it's befitting of someone like me."

"I don't think _Amren_ is one to talk about drink preferences," Elain said with a pointed look.

"On second thought, you might be all right."

While he struggled to focus on his reports, Elain pulled a large sketchbook and charcoal pencil from her bag and began drawing. She thanked the faerie when she returned with the drinks, and they worked for a while in companionable silence. As much as he appreciated their ability to simply enjoy each other's company, Azriel didn't want to let the opportunity to get to know her better slip by.

"So," he said, finally breaking their quiet work, "what made you decide to move?"

Elain looked thoughtful for a moment. "Feyre and I were walking one day and came across a little bungalow that needed work but had so much potential. I hadn't really considered how much I needed space for myself until that moment, so I decided to use a bit of the inheritance my father left us. I might be sanding floors and painting walls for the rest of my immortality, but it's nice to work hard for something."

Azriel could read the meaning between her words. Elain had once mentioned feeling guilty for her selfishness growing up, even though she'd been a motherless child herself.

"I know Feyre and Rhys just finished the riverside estate, which is exquisite. I'm sure I'll spend lots of time there especially once there are nieces and nephews running around. Or likely flying," she added with a laugh. Then she grew quiet and wrapped her graceful fingers around her teacup. "I just felt like I needed a place of my own. This has been the hardest year of my life, but I— I've learned a lot about myself. That I'm capable of being strong and independent."

Azriel truly saw her in that moment, realizing how the shy seer plagued by visions had blossomed into this fierce female before him. He saw someone who had been thrust into an unknown future but wanted to take control of her own destiny.

Elain tittered in his silence. "I'm sorry, I suppose I was rambling! I always feel comfortable around you, Az … like I can be myself."

"I don't mind at all, Elain," he said. "I like being around you." Rufus, who was nestled at Azriel's feet, gave a deep sigh in his sleep and continued to contentedly snooze.

Azriel nodded his head toward her sketchbook. "Is our High Lady not the only Archeron artist?"

"I'm working on some plans to show her and Rhys. I once told Feyre the world needs more gardens, so that little seed bloomed into my dream." She nudged the sketchbook over so Azriel could see the detailed architectural plans for a park complete with fountains, winding paths, a beautiful glass gazebo and endless flowers. He was speechless.

"I'd like to help design green spaces across the court where people can go to just _be_. That seems like a good way to help the city rebuild after the war and people to heal. I felt so lost when I first got here and was swept up in my own problems for too long. But I'd like to contribute in some small way," she said.

"Elain … this is …" A smile slowly stretched across his face. "This is amazing. You're really something."

Elain's cheeks grew rosy, and she glowed at the compliment. "And there will of course be lots of space for goofy dogs like you to run around in," she added, turning her attention to Rufus, who was rustling awake from his nap. The sheepdog yawned in response.

"I suppose we ought to be going," Elain said. "I promised Nesta she could help me pick out new fabric for a lovely antique sofa I found so that I have _proper _furniture." She gave a small smirk that he loved.

Azriel left payment and a generous tip on the table as he always did. They collected their things and slowly made their way to the square, stopping just in front of the fountain. Rufus tugged on his leash as he followed a butterfly lazily weaving about.

"Well," she said when it was time to go their separate ways, looking up at him with her caramel-colored eyes.

While normally reserved, Azriel found himself at more of a loss for words than usual. "I could … help you with any house projects you need," he managed to get out. "I'm pretty mean with a paintbrush."

"That would be really nice, Az," she said, her arm twisting behind her as Rufus followed the insect's weaving flight. She was so close, he hoped she couldn't feel his heart stammering.

"Despite what he says, Rhys isn't exactly handy." He felt Rufus's wagging tail swat his leg as he passed behind Azriel in his pursuit. "I'd feel much better knowing he wasn't too involved in any renovation projects."

She stifled a giggle. "Good to know."

His pulse was racing. _For the gods's sake, keep it together._

Just as she opened her mouth to say something more, Rufus lunged at the butterfly — pulling the leash he'd slowly been wrapping around Azriel and Elain taut. Her eyes grew wide at the sudden loss of balance, and she flung her arms around his shoulders to catch herself. Azriel had be so enamored with Elain, he hadn't realized they were being roped together — quite literally.

Still in a tangle of arms and legs that he wasn't quite ready to extricate himself from, Azriel felt Elain's fingers brush the hair at the back of his neck. She glanced up at him through her eyelashes with a shy smile. "Same time tomorrow?"


End file.
